


We are here, together.

by What_point



Series: We are here, together. [1]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alex Has Anxiety (Julie and The Phantoms), Bisexual Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Couch Cuddles, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Ghosts, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idiots in Love, M/M, Pansexual Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Polyamory, Post-Season/Series 01, Reggie Has ADHD (Julie and The Phantoms), Reggie has ADHD, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26627254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/What_point/pseuds/What_point
Summary: This is meant as an Alex/Luke/Reggie ship, but works just as easily as found-family with platonic cuddles.….…."Is this okay?" asked Alex, his face so close Reggie could feel his breath against his cheek."Yeah,"— Reggie cleared his throat when it comes out high pitched —"Yeah, this is okay.""Just okay?" Luke's voice was muffled. Reggie could feel his lips move through his shirt while he talked."No, yeah, more than okay, it's great." His voice cracked, shooting up at the end.
Relationships: Alex & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie, Alex & Luke Patterson & Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex & Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex & Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex/Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex/Luke Patterson/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Luke Patterson & Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Luke Patterson/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Series: We are here, together. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939318
Comments: 42
Kudos: 747





	We are here, together.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first time writing a fanfic, and I hope you enjoy it.  
> Like it said in the summary it can be read as an Alex/Luke/Reggie ship, but doesn't have to be.

He jumped across the stage, closer to Luke, singing loudly. Fingers flying over the strings of his bass guitar. Luke sang just as loud back, a wild glimpse in his eyes, bending close, till Reggie's breath caught in his throat. Only for him to push him away with a wink, taking back the mic.

He danced backwards, jumping on the podium, next to Alex. He looked over his shoulder to the drummer, who mouthed a sly 'hey'. He mouthed a 'hey' back, feeling his cheeks heat up. With a last glance at Alex he jumped off the podium, finding his way back to his mic. Julie would start on the killer ending any second and he was ready.

After the show, in the backstage room, the four of them hugged, they could do that now. Touching, it became a semi normal thing. Mostly because of the many times they had knocked into each other, used to walking right through.

After a while, when the shock of almost dying again had settled, he started paying closer attention to the rest, more than before. Reggie could see how casual the touches between Luke and Julie actually were. The chemistry between the two was still there during shows, no sense denying that, but maybe Luke had been right that he had chemistry with everyone he sang with. He himself could know, Reggie could still feel the way Luke had grabbed his neck, and then, later, pressed his fingers against his lips. He would feel warm thinking back about it.

Luke and Julie were weird like that. They sat close during the songwriting sessions the two of them had, filling each other's space, using one specific pen and notebook to write with, and pushing each other out the way to get their thoughts on paper.

But outside the music, he couldn't see any difference in how she acted to Luke as she did to him. She would come just as close to him or Alex, stepping into their space, finding moments to touch them. Casual, like a hand on someone's shoulder or underarm, leaning against them on the couch.

Or flicking her fingers against the back of his head when he said something rather unintelligent. He didn't mind, it felt the same as how Alex would shake his head, a smile on his lips, or when luke would tell him he was lucky he could play bass.

They could do so much more now. Like how Julie would lay her legs across Alex's lap when the two of them were watching youtube together, or how she would hang over his own shoulder when she let him play a game on her phone. Giving unhelpful tips and squeezing his shoulders if he won the level.

Maybe they were all touch starved.

He could only think back about how Alex had walked into the kitchen to only throw his arms around him, enveloping him in a silent hug. Only letting go slightly when Reggie nudged him enough, so he could turn around and hug him back. Staying like that, just existing together. At the moment he had thought of it as a one time thing, but it hadn't been, and that made Reggie feel soft inside.

Or how Luke would now sit closer when Reggie would tell an animated story of something new he found out about their missing 25 years. They were random, unimportant things, but Luke would look at him like he was explaining the world itself. Warm eyes following his arms and the weird facial expressions he knew he made, but didn't care about as long as Luke kept looking at him like that.

He saw how Alex and Luke would knock their knees against each other, sitting together in an armchair that was made for one and Reggie's only thought was, _would there be any place for a third?_

Now they were watching a movie, all piled on the same couch that wasn't meant for four people. Reggie lost track less then ten minutes into the movie, and was playing with the rings on Julie's hand, she didn't seem to mind how he turned them around, moving them up and down her fingers. He liked how they each caught the light differently.

Julie laid sprawled across them, leaning against Alex on his right, Alex's left arm across her waist to keep her from falling on the ground. ( _It had already happened twice. They did learn from mistakes_.)  
Her legs laid over his own lap and socked feet dangled over Luke's knee. Luke's right hand was loosely placed over her crossed ankles.  
They all sat close. Luke was pressed solid against him. From leg to shoulder. Maybe too close for Reggie's nonexistent heart.

He glanced at them, Alex focused on the screen, and Reggie figured that he was really into the movie, or had lost the plot and was trying to figure it out. Reggie couldn't help but smile, Alex looked cute like that, so focussed.  
Luke seemed deep in thoughts, not aware of the sounds coming out the speakers, or Reggie's slowly accelerating heartbeat. Reggie knew he stared for too long when Luke's eyes found his and he offered him a small smile. Reggie smiled back, how could he not, he didn't even know how not to.

Alex shifted, laying his arm on the back of the couch. Reggie was sure that if he moved his head far enough back, he could touch Alex's hand with the back of his head. Luke, in his own world, removed his arm from where it had been pressed in between their bodies. He shook it shortly before letting it rest over Julie's leg. His fingertips just weren't quite touching Reggie's knee, where the fabric of his jeans was ripped and showing his skin. Maybe he should move his leg up a bit.

He moved on from Julie's hand to her wrist, turning and sorting her million and one bracelets. Just as he was getting somewhere in the chaos that was Julie's accessories, he felt the soft touch of Alex's fingers reaching up, touching his neck, curling around the baby hairs he had there. He let out a shuddering breath, inaudible above the soundtrack. Still he could feel Alex react, his hand slowly drifting upwards, into his hair.

He stole a look to his left, but Alex was still playing full attention to the movie, only now with a small smile tugging on his lips.

'This is normal. This is good.' Reggie told himself, and he believed it, so why did he feel so hot so suddenly.

A soft brush over his knee pulled him back to the real world. Luke's hand had, ( _finally,_ ) found his way down, and was now placed over his knee. His thumb making small circular motions.

Unsure what to do with himself he stared at the TV, where the main character just jumped out of a window. Not even an open one, they just catapulted themself through a double glass. But he didn't mind how this person was a million times dumber than him, with the way Luke's hand was a comforting warmth against his knee and Alex's fingers scraping against his scalp, playing with his hair.

A loud bang was heard from the TV, the building the main character just jumped out of exploding. _Oh that's why they jumped._  
Julie shot up, her legs falling to the side, knocking Luke's hand from his knee. He mourned the loss. Alex's hand ceased moving in his hair, but stayed where it was.

"Did I fall asleep?" Julie asked, rubbing in her eyes. Alex helped her sit upright. She slipped her feet in her animal slippers, the ones that he was unsure about how she could possibly walk in.

"Yeah." He squeezed her shoulder lightly. She smiles tiredly at him, before yawning.

"Maybe this is my sign to go to bed."

She stood up, and Alex slid a tiny amount closer. If he hadn't been so focused on them he would not have noticed.

"Well, goodnight guys. You can finish the movie if you want, just make sure to press the off button when you're done." She yawned again, and with a little wave made her way to the stairs.

"Sleep well, Julie." "Sweet dreams." Alex and Luke said in unison. Reggie only waved back. Sure that if he tried to say more than one word he would be unable to.

Alex shifted even closer, this time less subtle. The drummers knees are now touching his tight, pressing close. Luke turned more to him, pausing the show before letting the remote fall next to him. His hand finding his way back to Reggie's leg. Fingers curling lightly around his knee.

Luke laid his head on Reggie's shoulder, and it couldn't be comfortable, twisting your neck like that. Reggie wanted to voice his thoughts, but no words left him. He closed his mouth.

Alex's hand left his hair, and scratched Luke's scalp, it sounded funny so close to his ear. He could feel Luke's lips smile against his shoulder.

"Is this okay?" asked Alex, his face so close he could feel his breath against his cheek.

"Yeah,"— Reggie cleared his throat when it comes out high pitched —"Yeah, this is okay."

"Just okay?" Luke's voice was muffled and much closer then he was used to hearing. He could feel the singers lips move through his shirt while he talked.

"No, yeah, more than okay, it's great." His voice cracked, shooting up at the end.

"Good." Alex let out a satisfied sign, snaking his other arm around Reggie's waist. His cool fingers finding where his shirt rode up, and pressed against his fiery skin.  
He sucked in a shaky breath, before letting out a nervous chuckle, the tension flowing out of his body.

Alex pressed his face in his hair. Slowly breathing in and out.

"We had to die almost twice to get here." Reggie said with shuddering breath, _why is his voice stuck in a higher octave?_

"But we got here," Luke moved up from his shoulder and pressed his nose against his cheek, "and that's what matters." His fingers curl around, pressing against the back of his knee.

"Yeah, we are here now, together, and that's what's important." Breathed Alex into his hair, his fingers tapping a rhythm on his waist.

"We are here, together." Reggie sighed, "I like that. I like that a lot."

He curled his arm around Luke's waist, grabbing Alex's hoodie with his other hand. Pulling them closer.

"Yeah?"

He closed his eyes, in blissful silents, except for their breathing. This is good. This is normal.

"Yeah."

**Author's Note:**

> As I said, this is my first fanfic ever, so I hope you liked it! Any tips, tricks, or more would be greatly appreciated!
> 
> I wrote this around three o'clock in the morning so any further mistakes are on me. Please let me know if you see any.


End file.
